1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of ventilators, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an improved ventilator apparatus for venting objectionable odors from an interior portion of a structure, while, at the same time, circulating fresh air through the interior portion of the structure.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Several types of ventilator devices have heretofore been proposed in the prior art for circulating fresh air into a structure, such as a building. Other types of devices have been disclosed for removing foul air from a structure, such as a bathroom. While certain of the proposed devices have been heretofore employed for removing foul odors or circulating air into the structure, problems have nevertheless been encountered in the use of the prior art devices for removing foul air from an interior portion of a structure, while, at the same time, circulating fresh air into the interior portion of the structure without recirculating the foul air being removed therefrom.